the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Division 9
Division 9, also known as Unit 9, is the name given to a Venezuelan special operations group, originally created by the Venezuelan government to combat the influence of The Eternals. After the coup, however, Division 9 tore itself apart with factionalism and in-fighting; some of Division 9 became collaborators with the new narco-dictatorship government under Los Eternos, while a large majority of Division 9 is still loyal to Maduro's government. As of 2025, Division 9 has become an augmentation of the Venezuelan Armed Forces. History Division 9 was formed in the years prior to the Venezuelan Civil War, created by Nicolas Maduro to combat The Eternals and their growing influence in Venezuela. Later, when Maduro was assassinated, Division 9 helped to place the country under martial law. The numerous clashes between Division 9 and The Eternals resulted in thousands of civilian casualties. However, neither side gained any ground and the civil war was fought to a bloody stalemate as a result. Everything changed when Nicolas Maduro was publicly assassinated and his government overthrown, replaced with El Toro's dictatorship government. Division 9 soon fell apart; while a majority of Division 9 were still loyal to Maduro's government, a handful of Division 9 officers became collaborators alongside Los Eternos. After Los Eternos was destroyed thanks to the collective efforts of the CIA and the Righteous Crusaders, Division 9 took control of the government and eventually rebuilt itself, transforming Venezuela into a militarized police state, which was ten times worse than Los Eternos' dictatorship. .In addition, Division 9 became an augmentation of the Venezuelan military. As a militarized police state, Division 9 cut Venezuela off from the outside world and began brutally oppressing the local populace nationwide, blackmailing locals to keep them quiet and to prevent them from contacting the outside world for help. Structure Division 9 is split into many different subdivisions, each of them in charge of different duties. There is a Science Division (Unidad de ciencias), which specializes on creating and testing new weaponry, a Marine Unit (Unidad marina), which specializes in aquatic warfare, and a special operations unit known as the Ghost Unit (Unidad Fantasma), which specializes in covert ops and stealth warfare. After the Venezuelan Civil War ended, a fourth divisioin was made, the Policía moral (Morale Police), which acts as a sort of "Secret Police" that seeks out and either kills or captures anybody suspected of plotting against the new military dictatorship government. ''Unidad de ciencias'' This division specializes in conducting research for, creating, and testing new weapons for footsoldiers to use. ''Unidad marina'' Considered the Venezuelan counterpart to the US Navy SEALs, this unit specializes in aquatic warfare. Unidad Fantasma This unit specializes in stealth warfare and covert operations. Policía moral The Policía Morale (Morale Police), also nicknamed the Policia Negra ''or Black Police, is a secret police force created two weeks after the Division 9 takeover of the Venezuelan government. It was created with two goals in mind: augment the regular Venezuelan Law Enforcement in the country, and bury the truth behind the police state by killing any whistleblowers that may inform the outside world of what is happening in Venezuela. During the latter years of the Venezuelan Civil War, Policia Morale officers were given orders to hunt down and kill Edward Maglio and his aunt Courtney Norris, fearing that they would expose the truth behind Division 9 to the outside world. Members *El Commandante (Deceased) *Matías Campos *Xavier Moruga *Ernesto Tasis *Juana Gaos *Nazarena Elvira *Teresa Molina Weapons and equipment Being a Venezuelan military force, Division 9 enjoyed a rather large arsenal of small arms and vehicles. Their arsenal resembles that of the Venezuelan Armed Forces, though they also happen to use foreign weaponry from other countries as well. Division 9 soldiers often wear dark colored uniforms, ranging from tactical shirts and sweaters, tactical chest rigs, Kevlar vests, and various forms of riot gear. Some are seen wearing ballistic face shields. By the 2020s, Division 9 began wearing a battle dress uniform with yellow, black & gray spots, dots, camo stripes and other solid colors. Small Arms *CZ P-07 *Beretta M9A1 *Beretta M9A3 *AK-74M *AUG A3 *Colt M16A3 *Colt M16A4 *CZ P-07 *H&K G36C *H&K M416 *H&K G3A3 *Glock 17 *Grand Power P1 *H&K P30 *Krinkov AKS-74u *M4 Carbine *Remington M40A5 *Remington R5 RGP *MSR *SR-25 *Vektor SP1 *Walther P99 *Springfield Armory XDM *Remington MSR *Remington RSASS *Remington R700 *M40A5 *Dragunov SVD *SR-25 *M110 RSASS Vehicles *4X4 *Ural 4320 *UAZ-469 *APC *AH-6 Little Bird *MH-60 Blackhawk Gallery 2019 Division 9 Sniper.png|Division 9 sniper Division 9 Hacker.png|Division 9 Scrambler Division 9 Assassin.png|Division 9 Covert Ops Division 9 Rifleman.png|Division 9 rifleman 2020s Division 9 commando, 2023.jpg Division 9 soldiers, 2023.png Trivia *They are a fusion of 'Los Extranjeros and '''La Unidad from Ghost Recon: Wildlands. *They are considered the most brutal organization in the Delta Verse. Quotes *"¡Recargando!"/"Reloading!" *"¡Médico!"/"Medic!" *"¡Hombre abajo!"/"Man down!" *"¡Confirmado!"/"Confirmed!" *"¡Granada, salgan de allí!"/"Grenade, get out of there!" *"¡Muerto confirmado!"/"Kill confirmed!" *"¡Está muerto!"/"He's dead!" *"¡Gas fuera!"/"Gas out!" *"¡Cúbreme, se me acabaron!"/"Cover me, I ran out of these!" *"¡Cúbreme, que estoy recargando!"/"Cover me, I'm reloading!" *"¡Francotirador!"/"Sniper!" *"¡Blanco abajo!"/"Target down!" *"¡Enemigo neutralizado!"/"Enemy neutralized!" *"¡Un enfermero aquí!"/"A nurse here!" *"¡Tirando granada!"/"Throwing grenade!" *"¡Le han pegado!"/"He has been hit!" *"¡Cubranme!"/"Cover me!" *"¡Granada!"/"Grenade!" *"¡Rápido!"/"Quickly!" *"¡Contacto!"/"Contact!" *"¡Ya lo tengo a la vista!"/"I have an eye on him!" *"¡Estamos perdiendo hombres!/"We're losing men!" *"¡Enemigo abajo!"/"Enemy down!" *"¡Tenemos un hombre caído!"/"We have a man down!" *"¡Hay heridos aquí!"/"We have wounded here!" *"¡Muerete yankee!"/"Die, Yankee!" *"¡Están avanzando!"/"They're advancing!" *"¡Mátenlos!"/"Kill them!" *"¡Escuchamos un disparo! ¡Ponerse a cubierto!"/"We heard a gunshot! Take cover!" *"¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? ¡Tenemos más hombres que ellos! ¡Ataque!"/"What the Hell are we doing? We have more men than they do! Attack!" *"Todas las unidades, el enemigo se ha retirado. Reanudar patrullas regulares."/"All units, the enemy has withdrawn. Resume regular patrols." *"Perdimos contacto con el enemigo. Estamos comenzando una búsqueda de cuadrícula del área."/"We lost contact with the enemy. We are starting a grid search of the area." *"¡Seguir luchando! ¡Estamos enviando más unidades para eliminar la amenaza! ¡Colocarse!"/"Keep fighting! We are sending more units to take out the threat! Stand by!" *"El apoyo aéreo está en ruta."/"Air support is en-route." *"¡Consigue fuego de mortero contra el enemigo!"/"Get some mortar fire on the enemy!" *"Cristo vivo! ¡Nos han superado en número!"/"Christ alive! They have us outnumbered!" *"Todas las unidades, agárrate fuerte. Los refuerzos están en camino."/"All units, hold tight. Reinforcements are on the way." *"¡Escuchamos una explosión! ¡Consigue un equipo allí ahora!"/"We heard an explosion! Get a team over there now!" Category:Factions